1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a data recovery method and a computer system using the data recovery method.
2. Related Art
Generally, a computer system may include an embedded controller (EC). The EC can store data or settings, and provide one or a plurality of functions to peripheral devices or a board controlling the computer system according to the data or the settings. However, in some cases, such EC only includes a volatile memory and does not have a non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM). Therefore, when the EC enters a power-off mode (which is also referred to as an S5 mode or a G3 state), since the power of the EC is removed, data stored in the volatile memory is lost. When the EC is recovered from the power-off mode, i.e. the power is again supplied to the EC, since the data stored in the volatile memory has been lost, the EC cannot normally provide related functions. Therefore, it is an important issue concerned by related technicians to recover the EC from the power-off mode in case that the EC only has the volatile memory and does not have the non-volatile memory, the volatile memory is insufficient, or the EC does not have an in-built real-time clock function.